1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device typically for use in illumination and a lighting apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has since been a white light emitting diode which uses a blue light emitting diode element that emits short wavelength light such as blue light and a phosphor that is excited by absorbing part or all of the light from the blue light emitting diode element and in turn emanates longer wavelength light such as yellow light.
Examples of such white light emitting diodes include one having a compound semiconductor blue light emitting diode element and a cerium-activated yttrium-aluminum-garnet phosphor, the material absorbing the blue light and emanating yellow fluorescence, which is a complementary color of blue. (Refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2927279, for example.)
In recent years, a great improvement has been made on the intensity of the light emitted from the above-stated white light emitting diodes, leading to a general use of such LEDs as a light source of a lighting apparatus.
In addition, there have been commercially available many white light emitting lighting apparatuses having a dimmer controller with which a user can control the brightness of the apparatus.